1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional image forming apparatuses such as electrophotographic printers and photocopiers, a developing roller develops an electrostatic latent image to form a toner image on a surface of the photosensitive drum, the toner image is transferred onto a record medium such as a paper, and thereafter the toner image is fixed to the record medium. Such apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 2006-84824, for example.
However, the above-described conventional image forming apparatus has a problem that the fast linear speed of the surface of the developing roller accelerates deterioration of toner on the surface of the developing roller, thereby degrading the quality of an image formed on a record medium.